Walloping Web-Snappers!
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: (Argh. I'm sorry. Apologizing for the name in advance. If you read ASM you may get it. Or you may not) A one-shot series. Most of them are based after the season finale unless stated otherwise. I'll try to update weekly. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey, guys. So this is my first one-shot series, and also my first story for The Ultimate Spider-Man! Yay!  
I'm a huge Spidey fan, but I had to admit that I was pretty worried about what Disney was going to do with a series, but I think they did Spider-Man justice.  
Anyway, I'll be taking requests for stories and of course, reviews are always welcome.  
Thanks for reading, and enjoy!  
In the great words of Stan Lee, Excelsior!_

Sam had to admit, it was nice for Peter and his Aunt May to let him and the rest of the team stay with them. Like, really nice.  
But how the hell did he manage to be the only one bunking with the web-head himself? And him of all people!  
Luke and Danny were sharing the guest room and Ava was in the living room.  
He wouldn't have minded sharing a room with Ava. He smirked to himself. But when your home sinks, you take what you can get. Even if it is a wise-cracking, science nerd, web-head.  
Usually Peter would be over at Harrys', for obvious reasons; he hadn't been himself since the Green Goblin incident, and if he wasn't helping out his best friend, he was taking care of more pressing issues as Spidey. Even Sam had to admit, Webs had himself worn pretty thin.  
That's why he wasn't surprised at all when he walked into Peter's room after school to see him sprawled across his bed, out like a light with a text book hanging from his hand, looking a bit worse for wear.  
Sam closed the door gently so as not to wake the slumbering teen. He let his heavy bag drop to the wooden floor boards with a crash, wincing as Peter shot up and threw the text book across the room.  
"Whossere?!" He mumbled, eyes half closed.  
"It's Sam, dude. Chill out."  
"Oh, uh, right." He flopped back against the mattress.  
"What're you doing back so early, anyway?" Sam pulled up the chair from Peter's desk and sat with his arms crossed over the back.  
"I told school I was sick last period so I could study before I had to go to Harrys." He let out a hacking cough and looked to the digital clock on his bedside table. "I better get going."  
"Y'know Parker, you're not looking so good."  
Peter stood and turned to face him. "Yeah. I'm not feelin' it, either."  
"Maybe you should just sit it out tonight? Get some rest for once?"  
Pete let out a short, frantic laugh. "No way. I can't leave Harry on his own. It's my DNA that caused all this, it's my fault, my-"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your fault, your responsibility, blah, blah, whatever." Sam tossed him his phone. "Call M.J. Ask her if she can go over there tonight. If she can't," It looked as if it strained Sam to say what came out next; "I'll go watch him for you."  
"You'd really do that?" Pete asked as he picked up the phone.  
"Yeah. I would."  
Peter sent a message and within a minute he had a reply.  
"Yeah, she said it's cool." He tossed the phone back to Sam.  
"Lay down, Web-head, you look like you're about to pass out."  
Peter let his body drop onto his bed and he closed his eyes.  
Sam pocketed the phone and after a few seconds, their S.H.E.I.L.D communicators began to buzz.  
Nick Fury popped up on the small, LCD screen. "I need all of you to report to the school gymnasium immediately. Fury out."  
Peter let out a groan and sat up, swaying slightly.  
"Stay here, Webs."  
"But-"  
"I'll cover for you."  
The sickly teen smiled weakly. "Thanks."  
Sam didn't reply as he left the room.  
As much as he hated to admit it, Parker might actually be growing on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Weew! Thanks for the follows, faves, and awesome reviews, guys!  
The next story will probably be a little bit delayed, I have exams this week and next, which also kind of inspired this story; I'm in the same situation as Sam... Welp!  
Well, on the school side of things, anyway. Wish me luck! D:  
Just a forewarning guys, though it may look like it, there's no sex in this one-shot, I'm reassuring you now.  
Pretty, pretty PLEASE keep the reviews coming, they really make my day! And don't forget I'm always open for requests. Actually, I'd really like to see some requests.  
So... Yeah. That's about it! Thanks!_

_**Temporal Abnormalities~~**_

* * *

Sam looked over to the clock on the microwave.  
2.03 AM.  
He grabbed a handful of hair and let his head drop to the table.  
He probably could have prevented this.  
Yeah, aside from all the S.H.I.E.L.D stuff, there were days he _probably _didn't need to skip class, and times he _probably _should have been studying instead of playing video games, but that didn't matter now. He couldn't change any of that. He was screwed.  
Completely and utterly screwed.  
He'd managed to strike up a deal with his English teacher. If he could scrape a pass on this exam, he could pass the subject. And with a pass for English, he'd just scrape enough subjects to go through to senior year.  
Even though everyone else liked to tell him so, Sam knew he wasn't stupid; he just wasn't committed. But he guessed in a way that made him kind of stupid.  
He pulled his head up slowly and looked to the book he was trying to cram before he had to leave for school. The words began to blur and his eyelids drooped.  
He let his head drop again.  
There was no way in hell he'd be able to pull this one off.  
He heard light footsteps behind him.  
"Bucket Head?" A husky, yet feminine voice asked. "What're you still doing up?"  
"Mmmph."  
He heard the scraping of a chair and her form blocked some of the light penetrating his eyelids.  
"Sam?"  
He lifted up his head and rubbed his temples. "What?" He seethed.  
"I... Nothing. I was just wondering why you were up. You look tired."  
"Of course I'm tired." He turned to her. "I'm trying to cram for an exam that I have absolutely no chance of passing."  
"Well. It's kind of your own fault."  
He turned away and let his head drop in his hands. "Ava. Please. Just don't."  
She looked away from him and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry. That was a stupid thing to say." She uttered awkwardly.  
"It was."  
It was silent for a while.  
"Hey... How about I help you study?" Ava suggested.  
Sam looked over to her. "Don't play with me, Ava."  
"I'm being serious, Sam."  
"I... Thanks. That really means a lot." He ran his hands through his hair.  
She let out a small laugh. "You know, I have _never _seen you like this before... So..."  
Their lips smashed together. She fisted his hair gently with both hands and he soon found her on his lap. He caressed her curvy figure as she bit softly at his lip, letting out a short, content moan. He stood and lifted her with ease, laying her across the kitchen table. She let out a small wince and pulled a pen from under her back. They parted for a moment to take a breath.  
"Pen." She uttered, letting out a breathless laugh and tossing it aside.  
Their lips met again. He ran his thumb against her soft cheek and she pulled him on top of her. She fisted at his hair again, this time rougher. She let go and let her hands run down to the hem of his singlet, pulling it up over his head to reveal his toned chest. The two rolled over so Ava was on the top. Her lips moved away from his mouth and began to kiss down his chest. He let out a content moan. Sam's eyes snapped open and he realised what she was doing. He held her shoulders and pushed her off him. "Ava..."  
"What? What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly, sitting up in the process.  
Sam followed suit. "I don't think we should be doing this." He tried to look her in the eye but he couldn't, instead jumping down from the table and pulling his discarded singlet down over his head. "I want this to happen, _trust me_, I _really _want this to happen, but I don't think we should be doing it in Web Head's aunt's house." He turned to face her. "Or on her kitchen table."  
"Yeah...Yeah you're right." Ava dropped gracefully from the table, running her fingers through her hair like a brush. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just..." She blushed a deep red.  
"It's fine." He sat back down on his original chair. "Are you still up for helping me study?"  
She dropped onto her chair and pulled it up to the table. "I said I would, didn't I?"  
"Uh, Ava?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Whadja' do with that pen?"


End file.
